Everything Was Blue
by kengel
Summary: This story is from the point of view from a young adult named Trista. She had been wandering around the mountain that is near her village, where she fell into the underground. While she is very injured and confused, she tries to make her way back to her home. The monsters she meets not only become her friends, but one of them was very, very special...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a Sans x Reader fanfiction. The reader is depicted as a young adult that has fallen into the underground and is still a bit unsure about where she is. I used the name "Trista", but if it is requested, I will most certainly have no problem editing it to "Y/N" for any comfort for the reader. I hope you enjoy.**

"You're in trouble now." The whisper of a deep, smooth voice against my ear. I quickly turned my head around to find no one standing there. I felt a shooting pain in my neck that crawled down my back. I moaned in pain as I gently rubbed the back of my neck. Who was that?

I had just fallen into the mountain close to my village. It was a rumor that anybody that were to travel here were never to be seen again. I felt the soft, yellow flowers crushed underneath me. My arms scraped up and bruised from breaking the fall. I've heard stories of children falling into here that weren't found again – but I'm an adult. I'm sure I can help myself. If anything, I should be closer to the ground… right?

As I began to get up, I felt the sharp pain in my neck once again. Fuck. "Not another slipped disc." I whispered to myself.

"Hello!" I heard. I searched around me, looked down, and spotted a flower that stood out from the rest. It had a smile stretched across its face.

"It's impolite to stare, human." It said still grinning at me. "I'm Flowey! And yes, I am a flower." It said giggling.

"I… I am a bit confused. Where am-" before I could finish my sentence, I felt a presence around me.

"Let's get straight to it. You should have known better than to come back here." It continued to smile at me, but with every word its smile got darker.

"You haven't learned from years ago, have you, human?" it said with a dark laughter. _Human. The way it said that one word rang through my head for a few more seconds._

I felt the presence around me grow stronger until I felt scraping across my skin. The moment before I could get hurt, I felt it disappear.

"What a horrible creature." I heard from the darkness. The flower was swept away.

"Oh… oh my." A tall figure with a long purple dress approached me and offered her arm out to help me up. "You are no child!" she exclaimed surprisingly. I felt pain throb through my body as she gently lifted me up.

"Come, dear. I will carry you. I will have the doctor soothe your pain and fix you up. You will be back to normal in no time." Thank goodness, I'm going home.

As she continued to carry me, I felt a warm presence around me. I began to drift off as I felt her body warmth against my face. I sunk in deeper, I felt myself drift into a light sleep.

As I woke from my slumber, I found myself in a bed. The room was bright. The first thought I had was I was at the hospital back in the village. The beeping of the machines and the familiar scent of the hospital invaded my senses, almost a bit overwhelming. I suddenly noticed I was in a hospital gown already, as I heard footsteps, I soon realized I am not home.

"Oh! You- you're awake!" I heard her quietly say. She was a short, but I couldn't quite make anything clear. She seemed like she was just a short person. I realized then that I must have lost my glasses when I fell down. Despite this, I could see a smile stretched across her face as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

"Forgive me, human. I am Dr. Alphys. I'm.. I'm here to take care of you for now. First, most... most importantly... I want to ask you, are- are you feeling okay?" I was in shock of what was in front of me. I felt a lump in my throat that made it unable for me to speak.

"Are… are you non-verbal? I know sign language! It- um, it has become very useful when- when kids fall down to the underground. Many of them do not speak and choose to sign. I… I um… I quickly learned how to use it." She smiled at me. It was a genuine smile as she began to stare at me for my response.

"I'm… I'm speaking. I can hear and I am… I am able to speak. I'm just a bit…" I started to say as I tried to sit up in my seat. Pain shocked throughout my body.

"Human! You must lie down. You… you need your rest. I have medication for you in the IV, but I needed you to be awake to sign some forms before I can give it- the- um, medicine to you." She took some papers and handed them to me with a pen. I quickly skimmed the papers as they are the general type of papers that I would get at any other hospital. I signed it and gave it back to her.

"Trista." She smiled at me. "That- that's a beautiful name." I saw her blush a bit. It was cute. I smiled and nodded as she did the usual cleaning of my arm and finding a vein. Her skin was smooth and felt comforting when she held my arm. Something was a bit odd about it, though.

"Tris- Trista… this is going to hurt a bit. But you need this, okay?" she smiled at me again.

"It's fine. I'm used to needles." I said giggling a bit. She ignored the comment and continued to gently put the needle in to my arm, but quickly so I did not feel it as hard. It was just a small pinch, but I immediately felt the effects of the medication. It was almost… like magic. I looked down and watched as my veins illuminated with neon blue. I became scared and felt my body shake.

"Tri-Trista! It's… it's okay. It's safe. It was made by my… colleague, Sans." She said holding my hand comforting me.

"I… Wha… who?" I said as my eyes begin to dim.

"You'll meet him in just a moment… I… he should be he- here." She said as she scanned the hospital room. "He… um, was just here. He is the one that undressed you. He's the least bothered with the human body. I- uh, I get a bit nervous." She said blushing once again. I felt blood rush to my face as I felt even drowsier.

"He's… uh, he's a bit of a lazy bones. He'll be here soon- I… hope."

At that moment I saw a short, stocky looking figure in a blue jacket with black shorts along with pink slippers appear next to Alphys. It shocked me a bit, but it seemed to be normal to her. He didn't look like an assistant or colleague to me.

"hey." He said smiling at me. Something about his presence struck me. My body was illuminating, but not from the medication, from my sheer terror mixed with all different kinds of emotions. He didn't look at Alphys. He looked only at me.

"i'm sans. sorry to be in my regular clothes, i will get changed in just a flash." He said continuing to smile at me. That voice… I heard that voice before. My mind was too cloudy to remember where I heard it from, but it was soothing. It was kind of _sexy_.

"It's… it's…" I said slowly as I watched the fluid in the bag continue to illuminate my veins, coursing through my entire body now. I felt painless, it was blissful. It was almost as good as any other pain medication, but this was much more. Skimming my arms, I noticed my skin was smooth and free of any injuries. I began to dim further into sleep. Before I knew it, I was knocked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly opened my eyes to see a bright light shining. It was bright enough to make me wince and shut my eyes again, holding my hand above my face.

"hey, kid." I heard. As they took the bright light away from my face, I noticed it was that short figure I saw before. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I noticed that I could see clearly. I put my hands over my eyes and did not find my glasses. I am near blind without my glasses, how could this be? I turned and saw a short skeleton examining my body. I jumped in shock as he backed away.

"what's wrong?" he asked, sounding sincerely concerned.

"I… you… you're a skeleton?" I said squinting my eyes.

"shit. i completely forgot. when i was introducing myself, you knocked out for a good 10 hours. i found your glasses, but it seems that the medication that you got corrected your vision." He smiled at me as he stuck his hand out to help me up.

"I'm still a bit confused." I said as I carefully took his hand and felt him lift me up to my feet.

"you're in the underground of mt. ebott. we are all monsters here, but i promise not to hurt you." he said letting me stand on my own. He held out my clothes in front of me and disappeared as I took it. I quickly changed back into my clothes and sat down in a chair next to my bed. _Is this a dream?_ Sans quickly returned as if he already knew I was finished.

"hey." he said smiling at me. I was quite startled as he seemed to teleport back.

"you seem to be spooked pretty easily. i'm not that scary, i'm just a punny skeleton." he said giggling. It made me smile a bit. Before I could begin to speak, he interrupted me.

"i see you use heroin." he said sitting down next to me.

"How do you know that…" I said. When I thought about it, it was obvious that they took tests. But when I looked down at my arms _the track marks were gone. and I didn't even feel any withdrawal symptoms."_

"it was a bit obvious seeing your arms and seeing how you acted. i've seen quite a bit on addicts. i saw the track marks on your arms. but you need to know that the medication we gave you will not have withdrawal symptoms. it healed your wounds and it basically cleaned out your body." he said. "come on. let me take you to get something to eat. you must be hungry." he said grabbing my hand. He continued to hold my hand as we walked outside. There was snow on the ground and I felt chills run down my spine. He noticed that I was cold. He took his jacket off and guided my arms into it and zipped it up.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked.

"nah. i'm used to this. lived here for years." he said as he grabbed my hand once again. We walked for about 10 minutes. He talked to me about his brother Papyrus, who I will soon meet. He also told me a bit about Alphys and how worried she was about me when I didn't wake up. Sans told me he stayed up the entire 10 hours I was sleeping so he could let Alphys rest.

"alphys worries a lot. especially when she sees someone hurt. i let her go back to her lab to get some shut eye." he said smiling towards me.

"What about you, aren't you tired?" I asked.

"i'm always tired, kid. nightmares wake me up every night." he said looking away from me. "might as well just stay up and make sure you're okay."

"What do you dream of?" I said looking at him.

"kid, you really don't want to know." he chuckled. "not much scares me. but the things i see really _rattle my bones._ " he said laughing a bit.

"You know I'm an adult, right? Quit calling me kid." I said angrily.

"sorry. habit." he said. He seemed like he was hiding something. He was always short with his words. He didn't explain much when he answered my questions.

He led me inside a building with a sign labeled "Grillby's" as we walked towards the bar. A monster that was made of fire approached the bar. I felt everyone's stare around us, but no one seemed to be scared or angry, just confused.

"Sans, buddy. I see you got a friend?" he asked crossing his arms.

"yep. saved the kids life. with the help of alphys, of course." he said winking towards me.

As we ordered food, Sans talked to me about how the monsters and humans once had a war in the past and they were sealed in the underground. He mentioned a human falling into the underground during this time, a child. He didn't mention her name, but it was far before I was even alive.

"Wait… so how old are you?" I asked cautiously.

"we don't really 'age' the way humans do. just know i got the same strong bones that keep me kickin'" he winked at me again. "anyway, this kid went through the underground and most monsters were prepared to fight her, but she didn't lay a hand on one of them. she had a real heart. soul was as pure. she managed to break the barrier between the monsters and humans. the peace lasted a few years, but it went back to war when…" he stopped and looked down.

"i guess it just didn't work." he continued as he took a bottle of ketchup and squirted it in his mouth. Gross.

"we still care for humans, though. been a while since we had a grown ass adult fall in. by a while, i mean we have never." he said laughing.

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" I said angrily.

"no, kid. you're smart, that i sense. but you are also afraid." he said as he paused for my response.

"I'm not afraid." I said condifently.

"bull." his tone changed a bit. "i know a lot about you kid, you're not just some addict that fell into here for no reason. you got issues." he said as he put his hand on my shoulder. I quickly jolted away from him and stood to my feet. Fuck this. I turned away from him without another word and walked out the door.

I don't have issues. I'm fine.


End file.
